<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glimmadora Week 2020: Glimmadora Stands by CountDorku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920211">Glimmadora Week 2020: Glimmadora Stands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku'>CountDorku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions to Glimmadora Week, because canon is fake anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Injuries/Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora executes a strategy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora glared across the battlefield, eyes locked on her opponent’s. The battle was going badly, but with the right manoeuvre, the right tactical play, she could still carry the day…</p><p>She quickly reviewed the enemy positions and the forces at her disposal. The cavalry, that was it. Their speed and mobility would allow them to reposition quickly and shore up that battered flank. Meanwhile, her mages could move to provide a shield; they were out of position to provide the necessary artillery, but a barrier would let them soak up enemy long-ranged fire and shelter her battered infantry from further harm.</p><p>The plan formulated, she moved to execute…</p><p>Wood clicked against wood as she put her remaining cavalier piece in the position it needed to be in, then shifted one of her mages diagonally, moving the pair from the “magical bombardment” position to the “protective shield” formation; she’d need to broaden them over the next couple of turns. She flipped the two action chips to her opponent and said, “All right, Glimmer; your turn.”</p><p>Glimmer pursed her lips and studied the hexagonal board. “Interesting move, Adora. However, you overlooked…” She indicated a piece. “My assassin. I’m going to spend both my actions to use her stealth, pop up a little way from any of your units. And by moving your cavalier, you’ve left an area around your mages that she can fit into.” The chips clattered against Adora’s side of the board as the assassin appeared. “If you move to counter it, you’ll weaken one of your flanks; if not, you’ll lose your magical barrier, and my trebuchet will tear open your forward line.”</p><p>Adora looked at the board for a moment and groaned. “I keep forgetting your assassin can do that.”</p><p>“You should mix up the formations you bring sometimes,” Glimmer told her. “You’re really good with the Mystacoreans, but you leave yourself open because you never experiment with alternatives enough to figure out what they can do.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I just like how Mystacor plays.”</p><p>“And that’s fine, but you keep forgetting what pieces can do if Mystacor doesn’t bring them. If you’d remembered how my assassin worked, you could have pulled your lines back a little, not given me the opening.”</p><p>Adora tipped over her throne in a gesture of surrender. “I don’t know why you even taught an idiot like me this game. Sure, it’s a nice thing to do while I wait for the healers to take this stupid cast off, but-”</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t put yourself down like that, Adora,” Glimmer told her. “You’re a better on-the-field tactician than I’ll ever be, even if you haven’t got much experience with strategy. You’re smart, you’re strong, you’re…you’re amazing.”</p><p>Adora went bright red. Casting about desperately, she said, “Another game?”</p><p>“Sure.” Glimmer began taking out pieces. “I might play the Mystacoreans this time? You need some experience with the Garnet Throne or the Kingdom of Snows.”</p><p>“Yeah, all right.” She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about turning battles that had actually happened into a board game, but at least the Eldritch Wars had been over for a good seven hundred years. Nobody she knew had been involved with them.</p><p>And it <em>did</em> give her a way to spend time with Glimmer while recovering from her broken leg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was originally built just for the fakeout; I'm not going to be writing every prompt as a twofer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Angst/Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some light fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora sat bolt upright in bed as she heard the door open. Brightmoon’s doors were a lot quieter than the Fright Zone’s, but her ears were keen, and her knife was sharp-</p><p>“Adora?”</p><p>She breathed out and put the knife away. “Hey, Glimmer,” she said, suppressing a yawn. What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“I was wondering if we could do another sleepover.”</p><p>Adora’s brain cycled up to full speed, and she asked, “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Nah. Just felt like spending some time with you.” In the shaft of moonlight cutting through a gap in the curtains, Adora could see that Glimmer was smiling gently. “I can go</p><p>“No, no! Come over here.” She smiled softly. “I’m sorry that it’s not going to be as comfortable as your own bed.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>A brief flurry of teleportation later, Glimmer had amassed a sort of nest constructed from blankets and pillows, shoved up beside Adora’s bed. From long experience, Adora made sure to settle in with one hand held out the side.</p><p>Glimmer’s hand closed on hers as she fell asleep.</p><p>Adora slept like a baby for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured a lot of people would be going for Angst so I'd stick with this week's theme for me and just go with short and sweet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Modern AU/Medieval AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Glimmer finds a potentially boring tournament enlivened by a mysterious new entrant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Glimmer sighed as the knights moved into the lists. These tournaments were so boring. Big men with brains full of beef bones slamming into each other competing for her stupid handkerchief. She had lots of handkerchiefs! She could give each of the buffoons half a dozen, and then she wouldn’t have to sit here all day! She could go back to the castle, and saddle up her horse for a ride in the woods, and see that strong-looking girl who worked in the stables and made her Feel Things. She could look in the girl’s bright blue eyes and dream…</p><p>But her mother had told her to Sit In The Tourney And Watch The Knights Compete For Her Honour, and it looked like she was going to be stuck with it.</p><p>There was a commotion at the entrance, and Glimmer rose up in her chair to get a better look. She injected as much authority into her voice as she said, “What is this?” </p><p>“A knight, your highness,” said one of the guards. “He arrived late and wishes to compete for your favour.”</p><p>“Bring him before me,” she commanded airily, and the knight was ushered through the crowd. His armour looked relatively inexpensive (armour was never cheap, but this was plain and unadorned), but it was clean and well-maintained, and his red cape was splendid. “Sir knight, what is your intention?”</p><p>“I would, uh, fight for your honour, your highness.” The knight’s voice was surprisingly soft and feminine, even with the echo of the helmet. Through the eye slit, Glimmer could make out the knight’s eyes…</p><p>They were blue. A very <em>familiar</em> blue.</p><p>Glimmer leaned back on her seat and struck a contemplative pose. “Very well, <em>sir</em> knight.” The knight’s eyes widened for a second, and Glimmer smiled. Bullseye. “You may compete. Do not disappoint me.”</p><p>“I will do my utmost, your highness.” The ‘knight’ saluted and left, showing Glimmer the shield strapped to ‘his’ back – it bore a crest of a winged unicorn.</p><p>Glimmer permitted herself another smile. This tournament might be interesting after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adora's armour was either made by royal armoursmith Bow on the sly, or Adora hit some knight over the head and stole his stuff, whichever would be more interesting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wedding/Princess Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra is marrying Starla soon, and Adora realises that she's never actually learned what a wedding is like.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place after a very different S5 but beyond the existence of a character does not spoil anything from it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’d have thought, huh?” said Glimmer. “Catra and Starla?”</p><p>“I know, right? But it seems genuine.” Adora shrugged. “Catra’s really turned things around since she set off into space. I guess the fresh start really did her good.”</p><p>“Just goes to show the power of a second chance, huh? Tallstar told me that on Arkos, she’s actually revered as a hero.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“Yeah. Some thug working for Horde Prime seized control after he fell, and Catra rallied the local rebels and killed him in person.”</p><p>Adora looked at her and said, “I’m surprised you’re not still mad at her, after…”</p><p>“After my mom.” Glimmer looked down and said, “I still miss her, but…it’s an old wound. Catra can’t bring her back…but she’s saved a lot of other people. We’re never going to be close, but I don’t mind going to her wedding.”</p><p>“Okay. Sorry. So…” Adora looked down. “I’ve never actually <em>seen</em> a wedding. How does it work?”</p><p>“Well…you set up the venue with an appropriate colour scheme. Brightmoon uses pink and silver, the Kingdom of Snows is white and blue, Plumeria is green, Salineas blue and gold, and the Garnet Throne used to use black and red. Then they stand at the front holding a sort of…it’s called the heartflower? It’s a branch with flowers twined around it. They vow to love and support each other forever, put on the items they exchanged at the proposal, and throw the heartflower into the audience.” Her eyes twinkled as she looked at Adora, her melancholy gone. “They say if you catch the heartflower, you’ll be the next to get married.”</p><p>Adora got up and started to walk away.</p><p>Alarmed, Glimmer said, “Adora? Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m going to practice some jumps.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proposal/Fan Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora returns from a long mission to find her wife has been having a rough time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swift Wind took off, swinging around to head for his personal stable and the fresh apples that were delivered daily. Since the War, they’d made sure to provide him with the best lodgings they could: good food, a pasture, a specially built chair, and even a display screen Entrapta had built that let him read. (Teaching him to read had been, Adora hoped, good practice for when the twins needed to learn.)</p><p>She pushed open the double door as dramatically as possible and proclaimed, “Your majesty, your knight has returned home-”</p><p>Glimmer’s bloodshot glare shut her up mid-proclamation, and she hurried to the throne. “Glimmer?”</p><p>“Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhh,” said Glimmer, sounding surprisingly like Mermista. “‘Dora? You.” She jabbed a finger into Adora’s chest, and continued, “Are <em>never</em>. Going away. For more than a week. Again.”</p><p>“What’s wrong, Glim? Are you okay?”</p><p>“‘m fine. Jus’ sleep-deprived.” Glimmer managed a tired smile. “They’ve been awake all night, every night. And then I have to spend all day doing queen stuff…”</p><p>Adora kissed her. “Don’t worry, your majesty. Your hero is back now. I’ll defend you against two noisy babies.”</p><p>“Do you have to call me that every time?” said Glimmer, but she was smiling.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Adora stepped into the nursery, and two small heads poked out of the cot. Lunata’s curiously dark purple hair, shot through with motes of golden light, was in disarray, as usual, while Stellara’s golden hair was almost shimmering in the daylight.</p><p>“It’s okay, little ones,” she said softly, as she reached into the cot and scooped them up. “I’m back. You can let your mama have a proper night’s sleep again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't do a proposal fic because <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395224">I already did one</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family Dinner/Couples' Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer meddles in Adora's busy schedule.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora pulled out the tracker-pad Bow had given her and flicked to her schedule. Alien delegation, alien delegation, clone rehabilitation, a report on the Garnet Throne reconstruction-</p><p>“Adora!”</p><p>Adora’s eyes flicked up from the screen. “Oh, hey, Glim. I should get to the Eridani delegation, they’re waiting for me-”</p><p>“I had them reschedule.” Glimmer grabbed Adora by the wrist and <em>shimmered</em>-</p><p>Now, all of a sudden, they were at a round table out in the gardens, piled high with spreads and syrups, a circular gap in the centre. Glimmer pushed her into the seat – gently, tenderly, but it was still, fundamentally, a push. “Stay there for <em>ooooone</em> second-”</p><p>Glimmer vanished again, and suddenly the gap was replaced with a plate of warm, fresh pancakes. “Now sit and eat! You’ve been working too hard.”</p><p>“But I need to-”</p><p>“You need to eat some pancakes.” Glimmer favoured Adora with a warm smile, and Adora’s entire body tingled. “Royal command.”</p><p>“Of course, your majesty,” said Adora, smiling back. She selected a pancake and started to apply some strawberry jelly.</p><p>“You really need to relax,” Glimmer told her, reaching for the cream. “I got Bow and Jewelstar to take the Eridani delegates on a visit to the Last Battlefield. I couldn’t buy you much of a break, but I at least managed to get you enough time to relax and share some brunch.”</p><p>“Thanks, Glimmer,” said Adora, the nervous energy seeping out of her body. “I needed this.”</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Date/First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer wants to tell Adora something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for a lovely dinner, Glim!” Adora said, beaming cheerfully. Glimmer felt her heart skip a beat at the blonde’s smile, illuminated by the wavering light of the candles.</p><p><em>Come on, Glimmer, you can do this. Just tell her that you want a more serious relationship, then if she says yes, kiss her.</em> “Adora,” said Glimmer, forcing down an inexplicable cloud of butterflies in her stomach, “I was wondering-”</p><p>“Your majesty!” General Juliet burst onto the balcony, the white patch in her hair shimmering in the moonlight. “I’m sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but it’s the…unicorn.” She got the expression she usually did when she mentioned whatever Swift Wind was up to, a sort of I-guess-this-is-my-life-now resignation. “He’s been caught attempting to release horses from another stable.”</p><p>Glimmer made a low and frustrated growl, like an irritated wolverine, and said, “Have him returned to his lodgings and I will give him a talking-to <em>in the morning</em>.”</p><p>The general’s eyes darted from Glimmer’s face, to Adora’s, to the candlelit table. “Of course, your majesty. I apologise for the interruption.”</p><p>The door slammed behind her, and Glimmer turned her attention back to Adora. “Adora, I was hoping we could-”</p><p>“Adora!”</p><p>Entrapta burst through the door, accompanied by a rattling sound from the large sack she was carrying. “I had a look through the Crystal Castle and you won’t believe what I found! I need to tell you all of my findings-”</p><p>“Entrapta,” said Glimmer, her voice the deadly calm of thin ice, “could you tell her about your findings <em>tomorrow</em>?”</p><p>“But she should-” Entrapta’s gaze fell on the candles. “Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Sure thing! Adora, see you tomorrow!”</p><p>And then she was gone, leaving only a few fragments of First One technology, scattered on the floor.</p><p>“At least she’s having fun?” offered Adora, and Glimmer felt her temper settle a few notches. Adora had that effect on her, now – and she only wished it had worked back when she was newly crowned.</p><p>“Adora, I-”</p><p>The door burst open again, revealing Mermista and Perfuma.</p><p>“Glimmer!” “Glimmer!” “Tell her that her negative energies are not-” “-incense smell all over my-” “-keeps splashing my plants and overwatering them-” “-must be high as a-”</p><p>Glimmer felt something snap, and then she herself snapped, “Oh, for the love of-”</p><p>She was three words into her lexicon of profanities when Adora pulled her close and kissed her.</p><p>Suddenly, she didn’t feel like saying anything.</p><p>Mermista looked at her feet. “I’ll, you know, come back later.”</p><p>“I will go as well,” said Perfuma. “I know a trick for getting the incense smell out of clothes?”</p><p>“…Thanks, I guess,” muttered Mermista.</p><p>They withdrew, leaving Glimmer floating in the sensation of the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora surprises Glimmer with a gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sticks clacked against each other as Adora went for a strike, but Glimmer brought her own pole up in a parry. Adora stepped back as Glimmer swung, sidestepping into a counter-attack, but Glimmer teleported out of the way.</p><p>“That’s cheating,” said Adora, as she parried Glimmer’s next attack.</p><p>“I thought the idea was to keep sharp for actual combat?” Glimmer flashed Adora a cocky smirk-</p><p>Adora swung her pole in a circular motion and flicked Glimmer’s training staff out of her hands.</p><p>“Okay, fine, you win.” Glimmer flashed out for an instant and returned with two towels, one of which she handed to Adora. “I guess I should work on being less reliant on my powers after all the times they wore out.”</p><p>Adora shrugged and said, “Hopefully we won’t need to fight – with or without your powers – but you never know.” She perked up and said, “I do have something to show you, though. Could you take us to my room?”</p><p>“What happened to doing things without my-”</p><p>“Glimmer.”</p><p>In a sparkle of light, they were in Adora’s room. “Thanks. I had something made for you.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I know your dad was happy with you using his staff, but I thought you should have your own – one that fits <em>you</em> better. I got in touch with Bow and Castaspella, and…”</p><p>Glimmer shot her a scandalised look, but the hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth took away the edge. “You went behind my back?”</p><p>“Only to make sure you were surprised.” Adora flung open the cupboard and withdrew a magical staff.</p><p>It had a thicker haft than Micah’s old staff, plainly designed to take a beating in combat. The crest design was drawn from Micah’s, with the crescent moon, but instead of the Mystacorean star, there was a new design – a winged heart, with two crossed swords underneath it.</p><p>“The haft is tougher, so it’s good for close-in fighting if you need to,” said Adora, “and I tweaked the crest to be more about you than your father.”</p><p>“It’s perfect,” said Glimmer, a catch in her voice. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p>Thanks for reading my endless avalanche of fluffy stuff, and special thanks to everyone else who took part in Glimmadora Week 2020.</p><p>If you'd like to read more of my content, my giant space AU <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597225">Starways</a> is now moving into its second season, or I have a miscellaneous scattering of fluffy Glimmadora fics, weird AUs, and other projects around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>